jasminevillegasfandomcom-20200214-history
So Silly
}} So Silly is a song by Jasmine V featuring Tyga. It was leaked onto YouTube in April 2011. Lyrics Tyga: Don't blame yourself and don't blame me 'Cause we was both in love on a high speed Chasing everything in life but the right things Said you wanted space so i made you leave You came right back, said you left your keys Little argument, tears on your cheek Now I'm standing here feeling so cold Should we work it out? I don't even know Your friends always trying to butt in 'Cause they ain't got no one like yo man Look bruh man I don't play that we friends Tell that looker lose your number or I'm gonna lose him It's always two sides of the story And now I wanna hear yours, yours' boring Could of compromised, kept going But now it's over and I'm sorry Jasmine: Uh uh, uh uh, no no way You won't get the best of me, I don't play Uh uh, uh uh, get up out my face Boy, I got an attitude with you, baby Love ain't suppose to hurt this bad I was the best you've ever had Now all you do is make me mad 'Cause you tryna play with my love Oh I'm so over it I'm O-V-E-R-I-T-Z Yeah, I'm so over you You play me for a fool There's nothing left for me to do 'Cause I gotta pack my bags and get up out of here You ain't gonna stop me, baby Look at what you had, my love Now I'm walking out the door I ain't gonna love you no more How could I be so silly, so so silly, so so silly (so silly) How could I be so silly so so silly, so so silly of me How could I be Uh oh, uh uh so How could I be Uh oh, uh oh so How could I be Uh oh, uh oh so How could I be so silly, so so silly Oh no, you broke my heart in two Feeling so alone here without you No, oh no You ain't worth my time I need someone who'll treat me right 'Cause baby love ain't suppose to hurt this much Love, I just wanna feel your touch But I guess I gotta walk away because there's nothing left for me to say Oh I'm so over it I'm O-V-E-R-I-T-Z Yeah, I'm so over you You play me for a fool There's nothing left for me to do 'Cause I gotta pack my bags and get up out of here You ain't gonna stop me, baby Look at what you had, my love Now I'm walking out the door I ain't gonna love you no more How could I be so silly, so so silly, so so silly (so silly) How could I be so silly so so silly, so so silly of me How could I be Uh oh, uh oh so How could I be Uh oh, uh oh so How could I be Uh oh, uh oh so How could I be so silly, so so silly Babe. Baby, I trusted you You were the one that I could come running to But now that we're done, said it hurts inside Wash away the tears and swallow my pride Yeah, bet your feeling lonely tonight without me by your side... Silly, silly I was so so silly, silly 'Cause I gotta pack my bags and get up out of here You ain't gonna stop me, baby Look at what you had, my love Now I'm walking out the door I ain't gonna love you no more How could I be so silly, so so silly, so so silly (so silly) How could I be so silly so so silly, so so silly of me How could I be Uh oh, uh uh so How could I be Uh oh, uh oh so How could I be Uh oh, uh oh so How could I be so silly, so so silly... Category:Songs